The new therapies aim to reverse major elements in the pathogenesis of sleep apnea: hypoxia, hypocapnea, and nasal obstruction. In addition, nasal positive pressure, which has recently been shown to be very effective in HSA, will be studied with major emphasis on practical implementation and feasibility of out-patient use.